The creation of computer tomography (CT) pictures for diagnostic purposes and for preparing for operations is known. In this case the patient is customarily laid on a table unit arranged in front of the computer tomography system and its table plate is one which can be moved into the computer tomography system. If the patient is to be operated on immediately following this, he must be rebedded from this table onto the support surface of the operating table. With such a previously described process it is not possible during an operation to create a supplemental computer tomography picture since the patient during the operation cannot be moved, and in any event cannot have his support changed from the support surface of the operating table to another support.
The invention has as its object the provision of an operating table system of the above-mentioned kind which makes it possible to analyse the patient during an operation in a computer tomography system, which computer tomography system can be arranged directly in the vicinity of the operating room.